Impedance is a measure of the opposition to current flow in an electrical circuit. Impedance multiplication allows a small current to produce a high impedance. A high impedance can be useful in many applications, such as in voltage dividers and reducing load on input signals.
Superconductors are materials capable of operating in a superconducting state with zero electrical resistance under particular conditions. Additionally, in some circumstances, superconductors have high electrical resistance while in a non-superconducting state. Moreover, the superconductors generate heat when operating in a non-superconducting state, and when transitioning from a superconducting state to a non-superconducting state in some circumstances.